Best Man Ever
by clau1123
Summary: This sets right after Adam is taken into sugery. What happens when Adam survives and gets a second chance at life. Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the people in it.
1. Chapter 1

" I want to be here as soon as he wakes up.''

With those words Drew Torres left his brother on the hands of the team of doctors who said they were going to do anything possible to save him. As he went out of the hospital he kept replaying the day before and how devastated he was when the officers told him what had happened. When he arrived at Degrassi Imogen and Dallas ran over to him.

"You're here so that means Ad-rock is up?" Dallas said hoping for good news.

Drew shook his head holding back his tears, "No, he just got into surgery, mom said it was going to awhile until we hear anything from the doctors".

Imogen overheard Drew updating Dallas she couldn't help it she wanted to know how was Adam. "Surgery, like cutting him open? That sounds serious", she said with fear in her voice.

"No, the doctor in charge said he was going to be okay". Drew said.

"Even so, shouldn't you be with your family". Dallas argued.

"Yeah I know I just figured since it was the last day of camp, the camp director shouldn't be missing. So, anything I can do to help?"

Drew looked around aimlessly praying that they needed his help, anything to keep his mind busy from thinking about his little brother's well being. Although he knew that this was going to be impossible.

'' Don't worry we have…" Dallas stared but Imogen interrupted.

Imogen noticing his desire to make himself useful, she quickly reacted.

"Actually, my kids are driving me crazy, Colton specially, do you think you can go and see if he listens to you?"

Drew smiled because he knew what Imogen had just done.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot''. Drew said.

Just as Drew was about to leave with Imogen, Dallas pulled him a side. He didn't want Imogen to hear what he was going to ask.

"Hey man, have you contacted Becky to tell her about Adam?''

Drew sighed and put his hands to his head, "No, am still debating whether to call her or not''.

Dallas knew that in Drew's mind he saw her as the one to blame for his brother's accident.

"You know how Adam feels about her, he would want her to know if anything happened to him''. Dallas reasoned.

Drew thought about what Dallas told him, "Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll give her a call after am done helping Imogen.''

Both guys bumped fists and left separate ways.

* * *

><p>In the hospital, were a very impatient Audra and Omar Torres waiting for any news from the doctors. Omar was trying to keep a strong posture for his son and wife. Audra, on the other hand was trying to hold back her tears. She still wondered how she still had tears left. She couldn't believe that her youngest son was in surgery fighting for his life. His life had been a very tough one from being bullied for being FTM to getting shot. In Audra's eyes things were finally looking up for him, he finally had convinced his mom to start full force with his transition. This accident had taken him 3 steps back. Interrupting her train of thought Dr. Thomas walked up to them.<p>

"How is he? Any complications?'' Audra quickly asked.

Dr. Thomas knew she was going to ask. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, they were a few complications due to the fact that the airbag severed his chest, he was having trouble breathing, but there is nothing to be afraid of, we were able to operate. The reason I came here was to ask a question regarding Adam's transition. Is chest reconstruction on schedule for Adam?"

Both parents were surprised by the question. Audra stiffened, "Yes, but were taking things step by step''.

"I understand Mrs. Torres, you see since Adam's chest suffered severe trauma we can reconstruct his chest by removing his breasts, but since he is a minor I cannot do anything without your consent. Am sorry I took the liberty to view this as an option''.

Audra and Omar looked at each other not knowing what to answer at this generous offer. "None taken.'' Omar said.

"Are there any risks for his condition if we go forward with this?" As much as Audra wanted to say yes because she knew this is what Adam would've wanted ever since he started with his estrogen blockers. She was very protective with her boys especially with Adam and if this operation presented any danger to him she will say no without any hesitation.

The doctor shook his head, "No ma'am, we have on our team of doctors one the best surgeons in Canada that specializes with cases like this. Honestly if everything goes as planned I don't see any problems ahead."

They both let out a sigh of relief. Omar looked at Audra. "What do you think?" She smiled and looked at the doctor, "Where do we sign?''

After the doctor left with the paperwork Omar kissed Audra's forehead and told her, "He is going to be okay." She sighed and let out a few tears, "I hope so, I hope so."

* * *

><p>After Clare finished chemotherapy for the day she usually went to her room to find Eli waiting for her with a smoothie on his hand. Today was different Eli hadn't showed up. She knew something was not right. Approximately 15 minutes later Eli came walking through the door with her smoothie. Clare saw his face, she recognized his expression he had the same look he had when he found Cam in the greenhouse.<p>

She gave him a worried look, "What happened?''

He brought his hands to his mouth, not knowing how to give her the news.

"Eli you're starting to scare me", she pressed.

He sighed, "Last night, Adam got into a car accident. I was in the surgery unit with his parents. He was taken into surgery about an hour ago."

She gasped. She couldn't believe the news. The trio saw each other the morning before he left for his camping trip. Adam told them a brief version about his fight with Becky he didn't like getting into much details. Eli and Clare knew he needed his two best friends. Those three were always there for each whether good or bad.

"Oh my god." Was all that Clare managed to get out. "What happened? How badly injured is he?" Clare said with tears forming in her eyes.

"He hit a tree, the van he was in was totaled. His mom told me his chest was injured from the airbag, he might have vertebral and rib fractures and there's a chance his spleen might be damaged." Eli finished, he hadn't realized until now that his best friend was badly injured.

Clare let herself cry as Eli hugged her.

"Adam's a fighter, he wouldn't want us to be sad. He'll be back on his feet in no time.'' Eli said as he kept soothing Clare.

She nodded as she wiped her tears and gave him a small smile, "Knowing him he'll probably turn this as a joke when he gets better.'' Both of the laughed because they knew this might be true.

* * *

><p>When Drew got to the gym the kids were running around acting crazy. As soon as they saw Drew they stopped. Then a boy quickly asked.<p>

"Where's Adam?'' Colton asked.

Drew stepped closer to him and told him that Adam was in the hospital. This gave Drew an idea.

"Hey, I know you guys miss him and am sure he does too. Why don't you make him get well soon cards and I'll take them to him so he can see how much you care." Drew told them.

The kids agreed and they started working on their cards. An hour passed and Drew was sitting down looking at the cards. This got him thinking about Adam and how badly he wanted him to be alright. After this he knew what he had to do. He didn't know how he had Becky's phone number he figured Adam had saved it in case of emergencies. He dialed her number. He grew nervous with every ring. Four rings later Becky answered.

"Hello?" The girl said not being able to recognize the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Becky? Um its me Drew, Adam's brother." He said.

She didn't know why his brother was calling her, "Hi Drew. Everything okay?" She asked getting a bit worried.

Drew cleared his throat. "I know you and Adam aren't exactly on good terms, but am sure he would want you know to this." He said.

This got Becky scared. "What happened? Is he okay?" She asked.

"Last night, when we were sleeping at the camp site Adam took the van and he crashed into a tree." He started to say but he got choked up.

"What?" Becky said refusing to believe the news Drew just told her. "Is he alright?"

Drew pulled himself together. "Right now he is in surgery the doctors said they were going to do everything in their power to fix him up. They said he was lucky to be alive."

Drew could hear as Becky started to cry. Even though they weren't on talking terms exactly she still cared a lot for him. All she wanted to do right know was jump on the next flight to Toronto and be there with him.

"Have you heard any news?" She asked.

"Am heading to the hospital to see if there has been any changes since I left." He told her.

"Could you give me a call as soon as you hear anything? I'm going to be there in two days.'' She informed him.

"Sure, I'll keep you posted until you get here." Drew said.

Becky thanked him and she hung up. She was a mess. Her mind was playing their last conversation over and over again. "_I think I need some time to think about all this."_ She threw herself on the bed and allowed herself to cry.

"I should have let him explain." She thought to herself. The thought of the possibility of this being their last conversation she had with the boy she fought so hard to be with was torturing her. Becky decided to do the only thing that was left to do. She closed her eyes and started to pray.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew arrived at the hospital with Dallas. Ever since Dallas moved in with them the three had become inseparable. It was like he was the third Torres. When the pair got to the waiting room they saw Drew's parents in the same place they were since Drew left them this morning.

"Any news?" – Drew asked.

Audra looked at them and shook her head. "Not yet, but he should be out of surgery any time soon."

Omar looked at his wife wondering if she was going to tell the boys the news about Adam's chest. "Aren't you going to tell them?"

The boys looked at the adults very curiously. "Tell us what! Mom what's wrong?" Drew asked impatiently.

Audra hugged Drew. She could feel him getting nervous with every moment that went by.

"Nothing, honey. It's just that the doctor in charge of Adam's operation spoke to us and told us that Adam's chest was severely injured from the accident so they asked for our consent to reconstruct his chest."

Drew was shocked. "By reconstruct you mean?" He hadn't caught up at first.

Audra nodded with joyful tears in her eyes. "Yes Andrew. He's going to have a flat chest from now on."

Drew couldn't help but smile. He was really happy for his brother. He knew how much Adam wanted this.

"Did you hear that?" Drew ran up to Dallas and hugged him.

"Sure did. Can't wait to see the look on his face." Dallas said.

After that great news, Drew and Dallas showed the drawings the kids made for Adam. Omar and Audra saw how much he meant for those kids. This made them joyful to see how much people loved their son. Drew and Dallas left to the room where Adam was before he was moved to the operating room. They wanted to decorate the room with the post cards the kids had done. Couple of minutes after they finished, Dr. Thomas came and asked them to step outside. He wanted to speak with the whole family.

"Adam's out of surgery." Dr. Thomas told them.

"How is he?" Audra said.

"The surgery went great. We were able to successfully reconstruct his chest. He had two broken ribs, but with a good amount of rest they will get back to normal. His spleen was damaged, but thankfully, there was no need to remove it. Adam had a fractured arm; he will have to be in a cast for 6 weeks. All bruises will heal with given time. Right now he just needs to rest and no heavy lifting." The doctor finished off.

"When can we see him?" Drew asked.

"Right now were placing him in the ICU for the night. We want to keep him in observation just in case there are any changes. Unfortunately, there are no visitors allowed in Intensive Care, but I promise if he spends the night okay, tomorrow he'll be placed in a normal room and you'll be able to see him."

All four of them were kind of disappointed. They all hoped they could see Adam today.

* * *

><p>Back in Florida, Becky had spent all day in her room. She hadn't eaten anything since her breakfast. It was before she received the phone call from Drew. Her appetite was lost after that. It was nearly dinnertime. There was a knock on her door.<p>

"Buttercup?" Mr. Baker said.

Becky quickly tried to fix herself. She didn't want her dad to see her like this.

"Yes, Dad." She said.

"Are you okay? Can I come in?" Her dad said.

"Um, sure". She couldn't say no. That will only make matters worse.

Mr. Baker open walked up to the foot as he saw she was sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong? You haven't left you're room today?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, everything's fine." She said too quickly and put up a fake smile.

Her father knew she was lying. "You know, you aren't just lying to me, Becky." Mr. Baker said trying to convince her to speak.

She hated when he used this line because every time she felt guilty and spoke. "It's just that I got a phone call this morning. It was from Drew, Adam's brother, apparently he had an accident and he's in…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She started to cry again.

Mr. Baker sighed. He slowly closed the space between them and hugged his daughter. Even though he wasn't very fond of the idea of the two of them dating, he hated seeing his daughter like this. Lately, Becky's family had been a bit more accepting; they figured they were going to keep dating behind their backs. They had even given her permission to go attend Drew's engagement party. Both Becky and Adam were surprised of the progress they were making.

"Buttercup, he is in the Lord's hands. God willing he will pull through." He said trying to make her stop crying.

"I know, dad. I've prayed." She sobbed.

"We'll be back in Toronto soon. You will be able to see him." He said.

This got Becky to smile. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her dad's mouth. She wiped her tears.

"Dinner's ready, go freshen up and join us. It will do you good." Mr. Baker told her.

"I'll be down in a bit." She said.

With that her Dad smiled and kissed her forehead. He hated admitting this but ever since Adam showed in her life, she is the happiest girl in the world.

"I love you, kiddo." He said.

"I love you too, Dad." Becky said.

* * *

><p>The drive back to the Torres's house was silent. Today had been a rough day for them. They had spent all day in the hospital, but at least they left with good news. All of them had dinner and went straight to get ready for bed. Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner. Drew went straight to his room. He laid on his bed. He called Eli first to tell him that Adam had gotten out of surgery and that if everything went okay tonight, they could all see him tomorrow. He then called Imogen. Drew wasn't sure if he should call her, but he figured he should. He knew both of them have unresolved issues. After he hanged up with Imogen, called Becky last. Drew left her for last because he knew she was going to him on the phone the longest. The phone rang two times.<p>

"How's Adam? How the surgery went?" Becky asked quickly.

"He got out of surgery about an hour ago, but the doctors placed him in the ICU." Drew started to say.

Becky interrupted. What? Why?"

"Don't worry. He is all right. They just wanted to keep an eye on him in case they were any sudden changes." He told her.

"Were you able to see him?" She asked him.

"No, we weren't allowed to see him, the doctors told us he needed his rest, that tomorrow we'll be able to spend all day with him." He said.

"I can't wait to see him." She said to his brother.

"Don't worry, you'll be here soon. I'm sure he misses you too." Drew said trying to make her feel better.

"Can you tell him something?" Becky asked him.

"Sure". Drew said.

"Tell him that I miss him and that I'm sorry." She said lowering her tone of voice.

"Okay, I'll tell him when I see him." Drew told her.

"Thanks, Drew." Becky said.

"You're welcome." He said as he hanged up.

Drew then went to sleep. He was acting like a kid on Christmas; he couldn't wait for it to be morning already. He missed his baby bro.

The next morning, Drew got up; got a shower and dressed quickly. He flew down the stairs to find his mom and dad having coffee.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Drew said impatiently.

Audra and Omar smiled at their son. "We were waiting for Mike." Audra said.

"Aren't you going to eat anything before we leave?" His dad asked him.

"Am not hungry." Drew said back.

"Andrew, I know you want to see Adam as soon as possible, but you need to eat and were not leaving until both you and Mike eat something for breakfast." Audra told him as she gave him a serious look.

The four of them finished their breakfast and left to the hospital. They were all getting anxious. When they arrived, they went to the ICU unit only to find out that Adam had been moved. They went to a different floor and they saw Dr. Thomas walking out of a room. The doctor greeted them.

"I have good news. Adam spent the night great. They weren't any problems. He slept through the night. I had the nurses give him a small dosage of morphine for the pain. One of the side effects of this painkiller is that it makes you drowsy. I just came from his room. He's still sleeping, but you can visit him." Dr. Thomas finished and pointed the direction of Adam's room.

"Thank you for saving my baby." Audra said getting emotional.

"I appreciate all that you did. Can't thank you enough". Omar said as both men shooked hands.

"There's no need to thank me. If, there is any problem, feel free to give me call." He said.

After this, Dr. Thomas left to his office. The others went to see Adam. When they got in the room, he was laying peacefully in the bed. He had his face with bruises. Audra quickly walked up to him and held on his hands. She began to cry as she started soothing his hair.

"My baby. Everything is okay now. Am here now."

She wanted him to wake up. She needed to hear him one of his jokes. Then Drew walked next to him.

"Hi baby bro." He said to him.

They were all relieved they could finally see him and be able to be with him. It was nearly 9:30 in the morning. Audra and Omar had left the room to ask Dr. Thomas about Adam's recovery. They wanted to make sure they did everything as it was supposed to. Drew and Dallas were in the room watching TV. Dallas was sitting in a chair next to door. Drew on the other hand, was sitting in chair closer to Adam. He wanted to be as close to him as possible. Suddenly, Drew felt something move. He quickly looked back to Adam's face. He saw his brother began to slowly open his eyes. Drew moved closer to him.

Adam finally managed to open his eyes. He started looking at his surroundings.

"Hey buddy." Drew said to him smiling to him.

"Drew, what happened? Where am I?" Adam said still drowsy from the painkiller.

Just as Adam finished talking, his parents walked in. Audra was shocked. She walked next to him.

"Baby?" Audra said kissing his forehand.

"Mom, what happened to me? All I remember is that I took the van to get a signal, so I could call Becky; and I saw a car coming. Next thing I know is a have a tree in front of me. After that, all went black." He said weakly.

"You had an accident. They brought in yesterday morning. You have two broken ribs, and you fractured your left arm. They did a surgery because your chest was damaged from the air bag." His mom told him.

"Were just glad you are up." Dallas said.

Adam smiled. He could see all of their faces. They were truly excited that he had woken up.

"I thought I'd never see that smile again." Audra said choking up. She was about to cry.

Adam held her hand tightly. "It's okay mom. Am okay, don't cry."

"Hey Adam, we have to tell you something." Omar spoke.

"What is it, dad?" He asked.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see his face." Dallas added.

"Okay guys, you're scaring me here." Adam said trying to sit up in the bed.

"Because of your chest injury, the doctor suggested us that it would be a good idea for you to have chest reconstruction while you were at it. And we went through with it." Audra finished.

As soon as his mom told him. Adam slowly moved his right hand and brought it to his chest. He started patting gently his newly flat chest. Adam needed to feel it before reality settled in.

"Yes, Adam you have a flat chest." Drew told him happily.

They could all see Adam's face. It was like he had won the lottery.

"I don't know what to say." Adam said.

"You don't have to say anything." His dad said as he hugged him.

"Now I can't wait to get out of here." He said to all of them.

They all smiled.

"Hey Drew, can I ask you something?" Adam said to his brother.

"Sure, bro, anything." The older boy said.

"Becky". Adam said. "Have you spoken to her?"

"Yeah, I called her to let her know what had happened." Drew told him.

"How is she?" He asked.

"The first time I called her, she was a mess, but I spoke to her yesterday night and she sounded a bit better. She told me to tell you that she missed you and that she is sorry. I don't know why, but am guessing you do." Drew finished.

"I need to speak to her." He said putting his good hand to this face. He was getting impulsive.

"Easy there, buddy. Don't get all crazy again. We both know how it went last time." Drew said in a low voice. He didn't want his mom to know the reason why Adam had stolen the van.

"She is coming back tomorrow. I'm sure she's going to come here". Dallas told him convincing him to wait."

"You think so?" Adam said with certain doubt in his tone of voice.

"I know so." Drew said with security.

* * *

><p>Around at noon his family left to get a quick lunch in the cafeteria. While they were gone the nurses did their routine check up, they wanted to make sure everything was okay. When he was left alone he started thinking about Becky and how things went down. He regretted the kiss with Imogen more than anything. He wasn't thinking straight. Adam knew that this was not a valid reason for what he had done. All he knew is that he had to come clean about all of this to Becky if he was still interested in another chance with her. Suddenly, he heard two knocks at the door. The door was opened only to find his two best friends standing there. This made Adam smile.<p>

"You guys came." Adam said to them. He wasn't sure if they knew about his accident.

"Of course, you didn't think we weren't coming to come see our third misfit, did you?" Eli said walking towards him.

"But what about chemo Clare?" Adam asked.

"Am done for the day". Clare answered happily as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Eli and Clare watched him carefully. Based on the visible injuries he had they couldn't believe how Adam had survived. He looked like he had been ambushed by a bunch of gang members. Eli looked at him before speaking.

"Adam what happened? How did you end up in the van in the first place?" Eli said giving him a concerned look.

Adam looked at both of them. He rarely kept secrets from them. Why start now? He thought. "I'll tell you but you can't say anything to my parents". He said to them.

"You're secret is safe with us". Clare said.

"Okay, let me just start by saying that I was not thinking straight."He said.

"But then again when do you?" Eli said joking Clare punched him playfully in the arm. "Ouch". He said.

"Are you going you let me finish or not?" Adam said smiling at Clare had done.

"Proceed Adam". Clare said.

"The day I left for the camping I got a package from Becky. I thought it was going to be something meaning that we were okay, but instead she sent me the roses I had sent her in pieces. I felt like I had been punched 50 times in the gut. Drew and Dallas saw me like this and started saying I needed a distraction, meaning Imogen". Adam said.

"Really, Adam I don't like where this is going". Eli said remembering that he himself had used Imogen to get over Clare.

"One thing led to another and we ended up kissing. I thought that by kissing her I could get over Becky. After it happened I wanted to tell Becky, that's why I stole the van because I wasn't getting signal in the campsite. While driving I was constantly checking my phone when I saw the incoming car it was too late so I swerved to the right and I crashed into the tree". Adam finished

"Wow, all of this for love". Eli said joking.

"Hey I did learn from the best". Adam said. This reminded Eli about the time he crashed Morty into a wall in an attempt to win back Clare.

Eli gave him a look and started laughing. "You had to go there". He said.

"So what do you plan to say to Becky?" Clare asked.

Adam took a deep sigh. "I plan to tell her everything that happened. I have to, if I ever want another chance with her. Because if I don't tell Becky the truth from the start this could come back and bite me in the future". Adam reasoned he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Good answer, grasshopper". Eli said to him knowing that's what he would have done.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first fic. Let me know if you like it. Feel free to PM if you want. Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

After their conversation ended. Eli and Clare left the room. They knew that Adam didn't mind the company, but they knew he needed his rest. Adam's family had returned from the cafeteria. They saw when the nurses came to do their second check-up, the nurses brought him his lunch and his prescription. About 30 minutes after Adam drank his pills, he fell asleep. His family left the room and went to the waiting room just outside of Adam's room. A few hours went by, they were getting bored with all the waiting. Then a quirky girl appeared, Imogen, Audra and Omar had recognized her because lately she had spent a lot of time with their boys. Imogen greeted the adults and walked up to Drew and Dallas.

"Hey". Drew said hugging her. The three of them had grown close over the summer.

"Hi guys". Imogen spoke, "how is he doing?" she asked.

"He's alright, were waiting for him to wake up. The pills they're giving Adam make him drowsy". Dallas answered.

"Oh okay" Imogen said, "I was hoping when he wakes up can you give me 5 minutes to speak alone with him?" Imogen asked softly she didn't wanted to sound demanding.

Drew understood where she was coming from. He knew the two of them never had the chance to talk about what happened between them.

"Sure Imogen. Let me just tell our mom. She's a bit protective, but I don't think she'll mind". Drew said.

Drew stood up and walked towards him mom. He returned five minutes later.

"Mom said that its okay. Just that to make sure not to aggravate him. If you want you can check if he's up". Drew said.

She nodded as she understood what he was telling her. Imogen thanked him and started to walk to Adam's room.

* * *

><p>When she got to the room Imogen tried to open the door as quietly as possible. She didn't want to Adam up. To her surprise, Adam had just woken up. Imogen entered the room and sat down in the chair next to his bed. Adam was a bit shocked when he saw Imogen. He knew where this was going.<p>

"Looking good kid". Imogen said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Thanks". Adam said with half a smile. He was the type of person that liked to get straight to the point.

"Listen Imogen", Adam started, "I'm really really sorry about what happened in the camping trip…"

Imogen interrupted, "I'm sorry too, we both weren't thinking what we were doing. You were all mopey about your breakup with Becky and I still have feelings for Fiona…" she paused. Imogen hadn't really admitted to herself that even though she was the one that ended her relationship she still wasn't over Fiona.

"Yeah, we were looking for someone to latch on to something, someone to make up for what we had lost". He continued hoping Imogen could see where he was coming from."Im really sorry Imogen I didn't mean for any of this to happen". Adam finished.

"I know you didn't, you' re a good guy Adam Torres". She said to him and gave him a smile and then she tried to hug him gently.

Adam felt like a boulder had been lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't believe how good his conversation with Imogen went. Adam imagined twenty different scenarios all ending in pretty bad terms. Imogen left couple of minutes after their conversation ended. After she left Audra and the other stayed with Adam until visiting hours were over. Omar took Drew and Dallas home, Audra stayed with Adam. She didn't want to leave her baby all alone.

* * *

><p>The next day, Adam was awake very early. He knew that today was the day Becky arrived from Florida. Adam had imagined this day different, he had planned to surprise her at the airport with a poster or some flowers to show her how much he had missed her, but all changed after the accident. Few hours later Dr. Thomas came to Adam's room to do his routine check-up. The doctor told Adam and Audra that if he spends the day like he did the day before he was going to be released tomorrow. After this news, Eli came to visit him.<p>

"Hey", Eli said smiling.

"Okay, weirdo why are you so happy about?" Adam said looking at him.

"Its Clare ", Eli said he hadn't stopped smiling."They did some tests and her cancer is in remission".

"Oh god Eli that's incredible". Adam said he started smiling he was really happy for Clare. It wasn't an easy summer for the trio they tried to make Clare feel as good as possible.

"It's not gone completely,but its gone for now". Eli finished.

"Hey, its progress you she's not going to give up". Adam reassured him. "Are they going to release her today?" He asked.

Eli nodded."She is getting her last chemo and then she's out".

"Lucky her", Adam said with a hint of jealousy. He really didn't like being at the hospital.

"Don't worry man, you'll be out of here in no time". Eli said , "Anyway I gotta go, I have to help Clare's mom pack everything . I'll swing by with Clare on our way out." They bumped fists and Eli left.

* * *

><p>Couple of minutes later Omar, Drew and Dallas has arrived. The adults left Adam with the boys while they ran some errands. The three of them were talking about their girl troubles. Dallas and Drew were making fun of Adam. He would get so nervous with every knock at the door, they knew that probably it was the nurses doing their usual check-up, but they would just crack up after seeing Adam's whole face change. Also, Dallas kept talking about some rumors he heard that Alli had met someone in her trip to France. Drew and Adam knew that although Dallas may seem as a jock and a player he really had genuine feelings for her. All of them were joking and having a good time until they heard knocks on the door again. Adam looked at Drew and Dallas, they all knew it couldn't be the nurses because they had just left. The door opened and there she was, Becky. Adam just looked at her, his eyes were glued to her. It was like he had seen her for the first time. Adam cleared his throat, and Drew and Dallas took this as a sign that they should step out of the room, so they did. Becky said hi to Drew and Dallas as they left.<p>

"Adam", Becky said. She couldn't manage to say anything else as tears were coming out.

"Becks", he pointed to the chair that was next to him and Becky sat down and pulled herself closer to his bed.

"Don't cry", Adam said softly."Am fine now, just a couple of bruises that's all."

"I was so worried about you, I couldn't stop praying. Just the thought of losing you…", Becky said. It was one thing to have Drew describe to her how Adam was, but to actually see him like this tore her apart.

"But you didn't, am right here and am not going anywhere ",he reassured her. "Doctor says if today everything goes okay am getting released tomorrow."

"That's really good.", Becky said.

"And that's not all, I have some good news.", Adam told her getting all excited he couldn't wait to see her face.

"What is it?", Becky asked.

"Well thanks to my little accident, the airbag severed my chest and since the doctor knew my situation he suggested I'd get top surgery now, and mom and dad agreed to it, Becks now I have a male chest!", he finished. His face lit up every time he told someone about his surgery it was a constant reminder that it really happened.

"Adam that's amazing! I guess this accident had a silver lining huh?", Becky said with her perky voice she was truly happy for him. She knew how much this meant for Adam, and to see that Audra approved of this showed how much she has grown to support Adam in his transition.

The pair ran out things to talk about. The awkward silent in the room only showed the unresolved tension between them.

"Am sorry", both spoke at the same time. This made the two of them smile.

"Ladies first", Adam said. Letting her speak.

"Am really sorry Adam, I shouldn't have hung up on you . I should have let you explain. I felt really bad after what happened to you.", Becky stopped talking she looked at his face with a hurt expression on her face.

"It's okay Becks, am sorry too. It was not okay for me to hack your facerange. I should've trusted you and I didn't, sometimes well most of the time I don't think what I'm doing. You had every right to be mad at me.", Adam finished. He couldn't stop looking at her. Their eyes met and he saw a look of forgiveness.

"What I still don't get is why did you do it Adam?", Becky pressed. This question kept roaming through her mind after their conversation.

Adam lowered his head, he knew this wasn't his proudest moment.

"It's just that after you postponed our Skype date, Todd said something about taking care of you. Then the morning after I saw all those pictures in hastygram and that was it. I just got jealous of how he got to spend time with you and do things I couldn't.", Adam said. He rarely talked about this, but the truth is that what bothered him the most about Todd was that he could be at the beach shirtless and do a whole lot of stuff that regular guys do. He thought that after Becky spent time with him, she would develop feelings for him.

"You should've just told me that it bothered you." Becky reasoned with him.

"Becky how would you feel if I post a bunch of pictures with Imogen?" He continued.

"Not good", Becky thought about it and she would not have liked it. "But, I would talk to you about it because that's what couples do Adam, they communicate." Becky said trying to Adam to see her point of view.

"I know and am sorry", Adam told her. He looked at her. "I'm sorry for questioning it… It just seems so impossible that someone like you would want anything to do with a guy like me." There it was, out in the open. He finally managed it to say it. Adam's luck with girls wasn't the best one so he thought he'd never find someone who loved him.

"There's only one problem", she said looking at him. "I fell for you. Honestly I never thought of Todd in any way. I want everything to do with you. You're the nicest guy I've ever met and am so lucky to have you in my life." Becky said this and their eyes met. She saw Adam smile so much after what she just told him. "So from now on no more trust issues okay?"

"Deal.", Adam said. Then Becky closed the distance between them she leaned in for a kiss, but Adam pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I need to tell you something", he paused. Adam couldn't look her in the eyes, "Something happened in the camping trip."

"Tell me." She looked at him, hoping wasn't as bad as she thought.

Adam swallowed, "Imogen and I… We kissed." He saw her heart break in front of him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it." He tried to reach for her hand.

Becky pulled her hand away. "But you did", she told him.

"Please, I wish I could turn back time, I don't want to lose you again." Adam pleaded.

They were tears in Becky's eyes, "It's too late Adam, you promised you would stay away from he and you go and kiss her." She wiped her eyes, "I promised myself I wouldn't do this again, but I need to go."

Adam looked at her with a pained expression, "Becks please."

"Am sorry Adam." Becky said.

With that Becky left the room. When she came out Drew noticed her demeanour had changed. He knew immediately what had happened. After Becky was gone, Drew and Dallas went into the room to find Adam crying. Drew went to his side and hugged him as Adam kept sobbing. Drew had to be there for him. Adam felt like he had been punched in the gut. He wasn't very proud of himself right now. The least thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he did. A while after the boys stayed with Adam until he stopped crying , he didn't want to eat. He just wanted to erase Becky's expression when he told her about Imogen. By the time he was a bit better his parents were in the room.

"Honey, you haven't eaten anything since this morning. Everything okay?", Audra asked concerned. She was unaware about what happened earlier today.

Adam came out of his trance, "Yes mom, am just tired."

His mom knew there was something more. She knew her kids like the back of her hand, but she decided not to push it. "If you want we can leave so you can rest", Audra suggested.

Adam just nodded. He just wanted to be alone and go to sleep so he could stop thinking about today.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Adam was woken up by Doctor Thomas. The doctor told him that he was going to be released today. Adam was paying close attention to the instructions the doctor was giving him. He couldn't do any heavy lifting and that he need to return next week to have his stitches removed. Just as Doctor Thomas had finished explaining his parents came into the room. They were asked to step outside because the doctor wanted to speak to with them privately. recommended Audra and Omar to consider sedating Adam. He wanted to prevent the possibility of Adam having a PTSD episode since this was going to be his first time in a car since the accident with the exception of the ambulance. Adam's parents agreed to it, it made sense to them. The nurses went into the room to sedate and discharge Adam. Omar carried his younger son to the car. Audra just looked at them and smiled, it seemed like yesterday when he was so little. They made their way to the house as silent as possible. They didn't want to risk Adam waking up. All of them were so excited to have him back home. The boys stayed home getting his room ready. The van pulled up in the driveway. Omar got out and picked up Adam and made their way to the house. The guys were hoping for Adam to be awake. His dad placed Adam in his bed and tucked him in. Audra then came in and kissed the top of his forehead. The four of them came to the room periodically to check on him. Drew came up, he was getting anxious. When Adam heard the door open he opened his eyes slowly to see that it was his brother.<p>

"Hey baby bro. You're up", he heard Drew say.

"How long was I out?" he asked him sitting up.

"Just a couple of hours. How are you feeling?" Drew said sitting on the foot of his bed.

"I've definitely been better", Adam answered sadly "I think I really messed things up with Becky for good."

Drew looked at him. He knew Adam fallen hard for this girl." I told you to keep the kiss with Imogen a secret, but of course you didn't listen."

"You know am not like you. I suck at keeping things a secret." Adam said. The two brothers couldn't be more different when it came to relationships.

"I'll give you that." He answered, "Just give it time don't pressure her and she might change her mind."

Adam thought about it, "Are you sure about this?"

Drew gave him a signature look, "When am I've been wrong about something?"

Adam looked at him, "If I start were going to need all day." He joked.

"Very funny, come on let's go to the basement so I can give you a lesson in Call of Duty." Drew said.

"Oh this ought to be fun. Younger brother beats his brother one-handed. You sure you don't want to call reinforcements?" he said joking. Both laughed and headed to the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Adam had been released from the hospital. Two days ago his stitches were removed. The doctor told him he still had to wear his bindings for about 3 more weeks and he could have his cast taken off next month. Luckily for him school started in a month, so probably he was going to be cast free for his first day as a senior. He still hadn't heard from Becky since their encounter at the hospital. With every day that went by he began to think that things were over between them. He spent his days trying to keep himself entertained. Eli and Clare were at his house almost every day up until Eli left again to New York. He saw his house as his personal prison. Even though the doctors said he could go out of the house Audra didn't like the idea of it. If it were for her she would have him home schooled. Drew and Adam were playing video games in the basement when Mrs. Torres called Adam up to the kitchen. He saw both at his parents waiting for him.

"We have been waiting for you. We have something to give you before we leave for work", Mr. Torres said.

"What is it?" The boy questioned.

His mom took out a box. It was a new phone for him. He lost his in the accident.

"I expect you to use it responsibly" Audra told him giving him a serious look.

"I will mom, trust me I've learned my lesson." He said to her. Earlier that week Adam had decided to tell his parents how the accident happened. They weren't happy with him. Audra couldn't believe that Adam had done such a thing.

"You better." Mr. Torres said.

Adam then left to the basement.

"What was that all about?" Drew said.

"Nothing, they got me a new phone." Adam said showing the box to him. "And that they expect me to be more responsible about it."

"I can't believe you got off that easy. I was expecting you to be grounded for about a year." He said.

Adam looked at him and gave him a smirk. "Drew, when are you going to understand that am the favourite son?" Adam joked

"Please, you and I know that's not true. Clearly am their favourite." Drew said joking back to him. Both boys knew their parents didn't have preferences between them.

"Here." Adam said giving him the controller. "Let's see who the better Torres is once and for all."

Drew looked at his watch. "I just wish I could stay and play with you but I've got to head to The Dot. I have a student council meeting. We need to plan our welcoming assembly. Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can."

Adam was a bit let down. "It's okay. I'll be here it's not that I have somewhere else to go."

"See you soon." Drew said putting his hand in Adam's head messing his hair up. He hated when Drew did that but that would always make him laugh.

* * *

><p>With Drew off for his student council meeting and Dallas at the park with Rocky. Adam was all alone in the Torres residence. He began getting bored playing video games. Adam decided to check twitter, he wanted to see what everybody was up to. When he logged in from his phone Adam saw he had a bunch of notifications. He began to read all the tweets about him. Apparently, everyone knew about his accident.<p>

_DrewTheOne: All I want is for my brother *FunAdam to be well again._

This got Adam to smile. He continued to scroll down.

_TheMikeDallas: Get well soon *FunAdam Believe in the positive *DrewTheOne #hope #brothers #friends_

_ImogenImagines: The iguanas miss you. *FunAdam #getwellsoon_

He was surprised when he saw all those tweets.

_DrewTheOne: Feeling really grateful that I have my family and my best friend *FunAdam by my side._

_RealEli: Good news *FunAdam is awake. He will make a quick recovery. PS girls love scars._

Adam laughed at that last one. Then he saw Fiona had commented.

_FifiCoyne: Oh thank God! *RealEli he's tougher than we give him credit for. Get well soon *FunAdam._

Adam felt thankful to have an amazing group of friends. He hadn't stop to realize how dangerous his accident really was. Seeing all those good wishes meant a lot to him. As he continued to scroll down hoping to find some tweets about the girl he cared the most. Adam searched for her profile and he recognized the last tweet he had seen, it was related to their fight.

_Beckyprays: Never give up on someone you can't stop thinking about. Praying for a second chance. #love #hope_

When he read the tweet he felt worse. Adam now saw how much Becky wanted to make things work between them.

He then saw her latest tweet. She had posted it 2 days ago.

Beckyprays: Mind in one place. Heart in another.

The moment Adam read that last tweet he felt relieved. This meant that she may forgive him because she still had feelings for him, but another part of him was worried because Becky still wasn't sure what to do, so she could also lock all of her feelings and move on. Every bone in his body wanted to contact Becky, but Adam remembered what Drew told him. He knew that giving her space was the best thing to do, but _"how much time is she going to need"_, Adam thought. He decided to tweet something.

_FunAdam: We can't control the direction of our hearts, we can only hope that it leads us to the right place._

* * *

><p>Adam locked his phone and went to watch TV. He found a Batman trilogy marathon on one of the channels, soon he was glued to the television. Halfway through the second movie Adam heard steps coming from the stairs.<p>

"Drew. Is that you?" Adam spoke. He wasn't looking his attention was invested in the movie.

"Yeah, am back from The Dot." Drew replied.

"Finally, hurry up get in here you're missing a Batman marathon. You should make popcorn cause am out." Adam told him loudly.

Drew cleared his throat "Um, Adam you have a visitor."

Adam switched views. When he turned his head. It was Becky. She had asked Drew if it was okay for her to go and visit Adam. Adam quickly stood up and walked over.

"Becky. Hi, how you've been?" Adam asked.

"Okay I guess." She responded, "Listen I think we need to talk."

Adam gave Drew a look. "Got it", Drew said understanding that they needed their time alone.

"Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to drink?" Adam said as Becky walked towards the sofa.

"No, thank you am fine." Becky responded.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" He asked. Adam took a sit next to her.

She took a deep breath, "Us. Adam am sorry for walking out the way I did. I just got overwhelmed. It took time to sink in."

Adam turned and faced her. "Don't worry. I understand."

"I've been thinking a lot this week." She said.

"Me too, I want you to know that am willing to do anything for us to get back to where we were." Adam said determined. He meant every word.

Becky smiled, "It's not that easy Adam." She said looking down.

"I made a mistake, I know that." Adam told her.

"Accepting you made a mistake doesn't make it magically disappear." She countered.

Adam couldn't look her in the eyes, "Am an idiot. You trusted me and I failed."

"No more secrets from now on. Honestly, I don't think you'll want to kiss another girl again." Becky said.

"Of that am sure", he replied. Adam slowly reached for her hand.

"Adam am afraid." Becky confessed, "Afraid that our trust may be ruined."

Adam gently lifted her face. "The least we can do is try. Am not going to give up on us that easily."

She smiled and nodded. Becky wanted to make this work as much as him.

"You should know what happened that day. No more secrets." Adam spoke again.

Becky nodded. She understood that this was necessary in order for them to move from this.

Adam moved away. "After I received the roses in pieces I couldn't believe you'd do something like that. Dallas said to me that it was over. That you had moved on and that it was my turn to move on too. Then he told me that hooking up with Imogen would help me get over you. But I said that I didn't want to get over you. When we finished setting up the tents Dallas kept asking when I was going to make my move with her. The kids of the camp had a made up wedding in which I was the best man and she was the maid of honour. After the ceremony ended her and I were talking and she invited me on a hike because she heard there was an amazing view a few miles away. I accepted, on our way to the lookout it started raining and we ran up to the van. When we got in I told her to take a blanket because she was soaking wet. She took off her shirt and she ended in her bras. I tried my best not to look, but I just kept hearing Dallas saying go for it. There was about a minute of silence and then I leaned and gave her a quick kiss. We ended up making out. In a matter of seconds I was on top of her." Adam paused. He looked at Becky he could see her heart breaking all over again.

"Are you finished?" The blonde asked. She clearly was upset.

Adam shook his head, "After we were laying down Drew opened the van. He needed some stuff to do make smores. We immediately stopped. I gave the things Drew needed as quickly as possible and just when Drew was about to leave he muttered "Definitely over Becky." And left. In that moment reality struck. I left the van as fast as I could. It was time for the camp fire sing along, but I told Drew I was going to turn in for the night. I confessed to him that Dallas told me that by kissing Imogen I would be over you, but all I could think about was you. Drew then told me to avoid Imogen and to call you when we get back from the trip. Being the impulsive person that I am I couldn't wait that long so I decided I was going to take the van when they were asleep. On my way out I kept checking my phone to see if I had service. Moments after I got a message from you. I started to write you back and I hadn't noticed there was another car coming. When I looked up it was already too late. I managed to deflect the car only to collide with a tree. I don't know what happened after that. When I woke up I was already in the hospital room." Adam finished. He kept looking into Becky's eyes for any sign of emotion. He began to see tears forming in her eyes.

"It's my fault you're like this." She said sobbing quietly.

"Hey" Adam moved close to her. He pulled her in, "Don't say that Becks. I made a stupid decision. Don't you ever think this is your fault okay?" he soothed her and gently wiped her tears away. Becky wrapped her arms around him.

"Imogen went to see me in the hospital." Adam spoke again moving away.

Becky gave him a dreadful look.

"Nothing happened. We just talked." Adam confessed.

"Well that's a first." She remarked.

Adam smirked. He knew that even though Becky was a sweetheart she still had her moments. "We both realized what we had done was a mistake. She told me that she still had feelings for Fiona and couldn't keep thinking about you. We were each other's distraction."

"So there's nothing between you two?" Becky asked.

"Nothing more than a friendship." He replied honestly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She told him.

"Where do we stand right now?" He asked concerned. Adam knew she still had feelings for him but were they enough?

"Am still debating it." Becky confessed.

Adam knew this couldn't be good, "A month. Give me a month."

"What are you talking about?" She asked not fully understanding where he was going.

"Hear me out, give me a month to proof to you that you can trust me again. That we can go back to how we were and if by the end of the month you're not convinced, we end it." Adam proposed.

"Sounds reasonable." Becky said considering the offer.

"I'm willing if you are" he said looking at her.

Becky thought about it, "Am in."

Adam smiled. He took her hand and leaned in their lips almost making contact.

Becky moved away, "Three conditions."

Adam sighed, "Shoot."

"Okay. One, no kissing until the month is over. I don't want to get blinded by our affection. Two, no seeing other people. Just because were not official right now doesn't mean were not considering it."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Number one isn't my favourite but I'll live and Becks I don't want to see anyone else. What's number three?"

"No more secrets. No more bottling things up. If something is bothering you come to me." Becky finished.

"Deal", he said pulling her closer for a hug. Knowing that's all he's going to get. "This is going to be the longest month ever."

* * *

><p>AN: The tweets you saw here are from the character's twitter itself I just thought you guys should know. I dont want to take credit for some this I didn't write.

PS: If you have any suggestions feel free to review.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or any of its characters.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning, Adam woke up with a huge smile on his face. He thought that he had no chance with Becky. It was past 11 in the morning. He went downstairs into the kitchen he made himself breakfast. After he finished, Adam went to the basement.

"At last he's awake." Drew said raising his hands.

Adam went and sat next to Drew and Dallas.

"I saw Becky leave yesterday, everything okay?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, what happened? When I came downstairs she was already gone." Drew added.

"Everything is great. I told her the whole thing about Imogen. At first she was a bit hesitant, but I told her to give me a month to prove that she can trust me again and if after the month is up she's not convinced we go our separate ways." Adam explained to them.

"Sounds manageable." Drew said.

"You just have to stay away from the back of the van and you'll be safe." Dallas said laughing referring to Adam's hook up with Imogen.

"You're hilarious, you know that", Adam said giving him a look.

The trio spent the day playing video games and watching movies. Audra Torres had left her work early. This week she had always finished her work as fast as she could because she wanted to be home in case something happens to Adam. Mrs. Torres was working in her office when her youngest son knocked the door.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he said walking towards her desk.

"Sure honey." his mom asked curiously.

"Can I invite Becky over tomorrow to watch a movie?" Adam requested.

"Of course, if you want she can have dinner with us. It'll give me a chance to get to know her better." Audra answered. His mom was very protective especially when it came to girls.

"Thanks, I'll tell her, but mom please no interrogation." Adam looked at her.

"I can't make any promises." Mrs. Torres said. To her this dinner became important because this was the first girl Adam brought home.

Adam grabbed his phone and texted Becky.

_Adam: Hey Becks, do you want to come over tomorrow afternoon to watch a movie a have dinner?_

_Becky: I'd love to. See you tomorrow._

Adam smiled at her response. He went down to the basement and joined Drew and Dallas. They could spend endless hours down there.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Adam asked Drew and Dallas.

"Am going over to Bianca's to hang out with her. Remember she leaves soon for college." Drew replied.

"And I've got Rocky tomorrow. We'll probably go to the beach." Dallas added.

"Don't worry we'll be back for dinner." Drew said thinking that Adam felt left behind again.

Adam smiled. "This is perfect, now I don't have to ask you to leave.

"What do you have planned?" Dallas asked.

"A movie date with Becky and mom told that she could stay for dinner."

"So I guess we'll bond over dinner." Drew added.

"Looks that way." Adam said.

* * *

><p>The next day Adam woke up. He brushed his teeth and went downstairs. There was a note from his mom in the fridge:<em> Gone for work. We'll be back at around noon. Try and clean up a little, love mom. <em>After he read the note, Adam continued to make himself breakfast. When he was done, he decided to tidy up a little. Adam wanted the basement to look decent for his date with Becky.

"Someone all of the sudden loves cleaning." Dallas chuckled.

"I got to make this place sparkle." Adam answered back while he kept vacuuming the floor.

"Anything I can do to help?" Dallas asked him.

"You can pick all the DVDs and video games cases from the floor and place them on the shelf." Adam replied pointing to the cases.

When they finished everything. Dallas and Adam turned the Xbox and started playing. Then, Drew appeared.

"Wow bro I didn't knew you had a skill for cleaning so fast." Drew said sounding impressed.

"What can I say, teamwork. Dallas helped it's not the first time we've needed to clean this place up in a hurry. Remember the uniform burning party?" Adam said.

Drew ran his hands though his hair. That party left a mark with Drew. "Sure, how can I forget THE party?"

Dallas laughed, "That party was epic." He glanced at his watch, "anyways I better head out, I have to pick up Rocky" Dallas said getting up.

"Yeah me too. Am going to Bianca's." Drew added.

The guys left and Adam was left alone. He checked his phone. He still had time so he went upstairs to take a shower. When he got out he got dressed. He wanted everything to run smoothly in his date. Adam kept organizing the basement. Just as he finished everything Adam heard the doorbell ring. He walked over to the door.

"Hey Becks. You look really nice." Adam said holding the door for her.

"Thank you"

The couple stopped by the kitchen first to grab their drinks and snacks. After this they went to the basement.

"Pick the movie you want. The movies are in the shelf over there." Adam said directing her to the shelf. "The left stack are Drew's and mine, and the right side are our mom's."

Becky nodded and went straight to his mother's side knowing that Adam's movies were probably all about superheroes. Adam saw she didn't even bother to look to his side, this made him smile. She went through the movies looking for something that caught her attention.

"Found one." Becky said excitedly.

"Hand it over."

Becky had chosen "The Notebook". When she handed the movie to Adam laughed because he knew she would pick something like that. Becky went and sat down on the couch while Adam played the movie in the DVD. Then he went and sat down next to Becky. This movie in a way he identified his relationship with Becky, because the girl's parents didn't approve of her relationship with the guy. Adam went in for the classic stretching the arm move. Becky laughed because she adored his dorky ways.

"That was smooth." Becky said smiling as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know how I roll." Adam answered back pulling her closely.

"Adam be careful I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry you aren't."

They snuggled for the rest of the movie. When the movie was about to end. They heard the front door. The couple moved away from each other. Mrs. Torres knew that Becky was going to be at the house, but out of respect they decided not to push it.

"Guys", Mrs. Torres spoke coming down the stairs.

"Were here." Adam responded.

Mrs. Torres walked towards the couple.

"Hi, Mrs. Torres" Becky greeted her.

"Hi Becky it's so nice to see you." Mrs. Torres said, "So what are you up to?"

"Nothing just watching a movie." Adam answered.

Mrs. Torres looked at the TV and recognized the movie, "who chose it?"

"I did" Becky replied.

"You have very good taste. You know that's my favourite movie." Audra confessed.

"It's definitely one of my favourites." The girl admitted.

"Am surprised that you managed to keep this one here from leaving. I swear every time I decide to watch it his brother and him just run away." Audra said joking.

Becky giggled and looked at Adam. She knew romance movies weren't really his thing, but he was willing to watch it for her.

"Anyway I'm going to start dinner. I'll let you know when it's ready."

Adam nodded and they returned to watch the movie. When the movie ended he was impressed by the ending and how much the couple went through so they could finally be together.

"So, did you liked it?" Becky said looking at him.

"I really did", Adam said, "Do you ever think your parents will agree with us?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know but they don't have to. They already tried to separate us and it didn't work." She said.

After hearing this Adam couldn't help but smile." Well that's a relief. I really don't want to lose you again." He held her hand lightly.

Becky smiled. Knowing both of them wanted to kiss, but she can't because of their agreement.

"Dinner is ready", they heard Audra yell so that they could hear.

* * *

><p>They headed up to the dining room. Drew and Dallas weren't able to make it to dinner. They both called to let them know they weren't going to make it. The couple sat next to each other facing Audra and Omar.<p>

"It's really nice for you to join us", Mr. Torres said to Becky,

"Thank you for the invitation Mrs. Torres"

"Honey you can call me Audra."

"Mom what's for dinner?" Adam spoke.

"I made salmon with mashed potatoes and boiled vegetables." Audra said.

Mr. Torres served the food. All prayed and began eating.

"Adam tells me your family is from Florida, how are you liking Toronto?" Mr. Torres said cutting a piece of salmon.

"At first it was hard because I didn't know anyone here besides my brother, but now I really like it here." Becky responded after swallowing her bite of food.

"What are your hobbies?" Audra asked.

"I like drama and all that was to do with acting." Becky answered happily.

"Wait so you're the girl Adam was talking about…"

"Mom", Adam looked at his mom begging her to not embarrass him.

"After they play ended he couldn't stop talking about you." Audra finished.

"Mom come on."

"Did you know you're the first girl Adam has brought home?" Mr. Torres added.

Adam had his head low, he was starting to blush. Becky did the exact same thing she did at her house when he was invited to dinner, she held his hand under the table and kept rubbing their fingers. Eventually he raised his head and continued eating. After the miniature interrogation both parents put Becky through they thought she was a girl with good intentions. When the four of them finished eating they went to the basement to watch TV until Becky had to leave. Adam walked her to her car. On their way through the front door Adam noticed Becky was genuinely happy for how things went.

"So is it true?" She asked.

"About what?"

"That am the first girl you bring home."

They made their way to the car, "Well", Adam said trying to act cool "Yeah, you are. I was saving this occasion for something special."

He could see Becky's cheeks turn red. Adam went onto the street and gave her a long caring embrace. "Keep this up and the month will be over before you know it." Adam opened her car door and she got in. Becky drove off and Adam walked back in to his house happier than ever. His parents were waiting for him. "We approve" both said together smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for disappearing for so long. I have been cramped with work. I'll try to get back on schedule. Sorry if this chapter disappoints you. I promise you I'll make it up to you. Feel free to review. Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

" I can't believe mom finally agreed to let you go out of the house." Drew said walking towards the car. Couple of days after dinner with Becky, Adam had asked his mom if he could get a haircut. She was a bit hesitant but Audra knew that Adam had spent nearly all summer locked in the house.

" I know man. About time."

They got to the van and Adam stopped. His whole face changed.

" Everything all right?" Drew asked noticing Adam's change in behavior.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He said too quickly.

"Hey," Drew said putting a hand in Adam's shoulder. "I know this a long way to recovery, but everything is going to be fine. If you need me to stop so you can get some air just say the word and I'll pull over. Okay?"

Adam nodded as he took a deep breath and got in the van. He fastened his seat belt and gave Drew the okay to go.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the barbershop it was surprisingly empty. Adam sat down in the chair while Drew waited for him. Twenty minutes later Adam walked out to the front desk. Adam's hair was back to how it was when he was in grade 11. It was neatly brushed into bangs on the side. They exited the barbershop; Drew figured that since Adam was already out they could stop at the "The Dot" to grab lunch. As they walked in they saw Alli, Jenna, and Connor. They group was surprised to see Adam.<p>

"Hi guys." Adam said walking towards them.

"Clare wasn't kidding when she said you were injured." Alli said. This was the first time they had seen him after the accident.

" I thought you were going to die." Connor said with his blunt tone in his voice.

Jenna quickly elbowed him. Adam noticed this, but he didn't mind Connor's brutal honesty.

"Don't worry you cant get rid of me that easily." Adam said smiling.

"What's up guys? How was your trip to Paris?" Drew said when he approached the table after he finished placing him and Adam's order.

"Yeah it was good," Alli added. She wanted them believe it was good even though it didn't ended how she expected between her and Leo. She shook her head not wanting to think about it. "How's your summer been so far?"

"Well it's been busy, am either meeting Clare for student council stuff or babysitting this guy right here." Drew said joking about the last part he liked spending time with his little brother.

"Hey you know am right here. But he's right its been overall a pretty boring summer." Adam said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Ever since we've got back from Paris I've done nothing." Jenna said.

Drew suddenly thought of something. "I've got an idea."

"Oh boy this can't be good." Adam joked.

Drew ruffled Adam's hair. " How about we make a bonfire party to close out the summer?"

They all began to pay attention when Drew began discussing with them all the details. "So we've got a couple of hours to make this happen. Meet us at the field at 5:30 and remember to spread the word." Drew said. Adam and Drew finished their lunch and headed back to their place.

* * *

><p>They entered the house pretty quickly. They knew they had a lot of things to take care of. Audra Torres heard all the racketing from the basement. It made sense that the boys had returned.<p>

"I didn't hear you guys come in." She said.

Both boys weren't paying attention they were multitasking. "Yeah we got here few minutes ago." Adam answered grabbing his computer and placing it in a backpack. "I got music covered. What else can I do?"

"Tweet about it. You have so many followers." Drew requested.

Adam took his phone out and tweeted about the event. Audra crossed her arms. "If I didn't know any better you're planning something." Audra said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, mom were planning a bonfire at the field close to our school." Drew answered while he kept checking what was left to pack.

"When did you guys come up with this idea?" Their mother remarked.

"We went to "The Dot" for lunch and ran into a couple of friends and they were saying how boring this summer was and the Drew came with this idea." Adam countered.

" And when exactly in your planning you had planned asking for permission?"

"I guess that would be now. Come on mom it's a good way to start my presidency." Drew reasoned. Adam nodded.

Audra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her son had point besides she was well aware that they summer didn't turn the way they had planned due to the Adam's accident. "Fine, you can go."

Both boys high fived and Audra shook her head. "No No No, you are staying."

Adam's smile quickly disappeared. "But mom-"

"No buts, you know you can't go out."

"Mom that's not fair, you know I've been doing better besides what's the worst that can happen."

His mom gave him a look. "What if something happens to you?" She wasn't too happy letting Adam out of the house. Adam lowered his head. He understood where his mother was coming but he wanted her to understand that this summer had been bad enough as it is.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Drew added. Trying to convince his mom.

She sighed. " If anything and I mean anything happens you call me." Audra said seeing that they were really looking forward to organize this bonfire.

Adam smiled. "Thanks mom." He went and hugged her.

* * *

><p>After their conversation they continued packing and organizing everything. Adam took a moment to call Becky and invite her. She agreed but her parent's condition was that Luke had to come along. Adam wasn't bothered by it 'at least they allowed he to come' he thought. Then he thought to call Imogen but instead he texted her, to his luck Imogen couldn't attend because she had to take care of his dad. In a way Adam was relieved because he hadn't thought of how things between Becky and Imogen would go.<p>

When they arrived at the field, they saw the rest of the gang waiting for them to get started on decorating the field. About 45 minutes later they had transformed the field into a mellow ambience. They had chairs and logs so people can sit, Adam and Dallas had agreed in taking turns with the music. After a while people started arriving, everyone was so overjoyed with being able to spend time with each other. They were really enjoying every moment of it.

"Having fun Bhandari?" Dallas said to Alli.

She genuinely smiled. "Definitely. I really needed this." Her summer had started great but her trip didn't end the way she would've wanted it.

"Well am glad you' re Bhandari." He said to her smiling. He really had good intentions with Alli, but he knew that he had to prove to her that he isn't the typical jock. The pair kept spending time together until Dallas had to go because it was his turn to substitute Adam with the music.

"I see you making your move." Adam told Mike as he approached the music booth.

They both laughed. "Shut up. It's not like your not going to be all over Becky today. " Dallas told him joking.

"Nah man I doubt it. Luke is here with her and he is not going to let her out of her sight." Adam told him getting a little disappointed. He was really looking forward spending time with Becky.

"He still doesn't like you?"

Adam shook his head; " He tries to avoid me as much as possible, but at least were civil when we are together." Every time Becky invited Adam over for dinner he dreaded it, just for the fact that they were going to be a lot of awkward silences. But in the end he was kind of satisfied because at least they were making an effort.

"Sucks man." Dallas told him.

"Yeah but its better than reparative therapy. Anyway am going to check if I can steal her form Luke"

"Good luck." The older boy told him as he took over the music.

* * *

><p>To the left side of the field Jenna and Becky were catching up. The two girls had grown closer to each other over time because ever since Jenna and Connor had been dating the four of them had been going on double dates. When the fight between Adam and Becky happened Becky called her because she needed to talk to someone, but Jenna didn't knew their status up to this date.<p>

"So how are things between you and Adam? Have you talked to him?" Jenna asked.

Becky nodded. "Everything's fine. After the accident we had a chance to talk and see where we both came from."

"But, like are you together, like officially?"

When Jenna asked her this she didn't knew what to respond. "Not officially. Were taking things slow." Suddenly Becky felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind. A smile crept on her face knowing without taking a look to the face those arms belonged to Adam.

"Hey ladies, you having a good time?"

Both girls nodded. Jenna kept looking at the couple's faces they were genuinely happy. "Well I guess that's my cue, I better go find Connor. Catch you guys later."

"Later." Adam waved at the blonde. "So where were we?"

"I believe you were going to take me on a walk." Becky giggled.

"Right this way your highness." Adam pulled out his good arm so that Becky could interlace them together.

After a while, they found a log to sit down. They were taking advantage of the little time they got to spend together at the party. Both of them knew they would hardly talk to each other today because Adam was going to be busy with the music and Luke had been watching Becky's movement, but apparently they managed to sneak away.

"Are you having a good time?" Adam asked breaking the silence.

"I always have fun with you." Becky answered sincerely. She enjoys spending time with him, because she is usually so uptight with things and its refreshing to be with someone so relaxed and easy going as Adam.

"Well am glad. And this is just the beginning." He replied, pulling Becky closer to him. Becky took in the moment. All of the sudden the couple heard a cough by the sound of it, it sounded intentional. They separated from each other and when they turned their backs they say it was Becky's brother, Luke.

"Time to go." Luke said with a hint of annoyance. He was not fond of Adam at all and he made it pretty clear to Adam.

Becky didn't say anything to him. She just stood up. "Am sorry I have to go. I'll text you when I get home." The blonde said to Adam. They hugged each other and with that she walked towards her brother.

"Later Freak." Luke smirked at him. Adam just looked at him; he was not the type of person to engage in fighting. He just waved at Luke causing the older teen to get even more annoyed.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I promise I'll try to update later on this week. This update is pretty much of a filler. I promise I have plenty drama stored. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

They thought this day would never come, first day of their senior year. Audra Torres was driving her sons to school. On their way she kept looking to her side and over her rearview mirror and just kept thinking how much her two boys have grown. Today was a bittersweet day for her, she knew this day would come eventually, but to actually have it happen is completely different. They arrived at the school and her mom pulled over.

"I can't believe were at school this early." Adam complained as Dallas and him stepped out of the van.

"Stop whining." Drew replied messing Adam's hair up.

"Hey come on watch the hair." Adam told

"Boys stop it." Audra scolded. The boys followed her commands. "Adam, be careful. Remember no heaving lifting. If you need anything just call…"

"Yes mom I'll be fine." Adam told his mom he didn't like when his mom was overprotective of him. "Love you." He said as he was started walking towards the school.

"Love you too. You boys stay out of trouble." Audra finally drove of.

* * *

><p>While in the gymnasium the trio began setting everything up for the welcoming assembly. About 45 minutes later they heard voices coming from the outside, the voices belonged to Jenna, Connor, Clare and Alli. The group greeted each other with hugs they were so excited for their senior year to begin.<p>

After giving the finishing touches they all saw how the gymnasium began to fill up with students. Amongst those students was Becky entering the gym. She walked in eagerly looking for Adam she knew he probably was still hung up helping Drew with all sorts of stuff. The blonde went to find seats she figured he'd probably was going to come find her afterwards.

"Becky over here." Becky turned around to see that it was Imogen who was calling out her name. She was surprised that Imogen had invited her to sit next to her.

"Fun summer?" Imogen asked. Becky gave her a knowing look. I guess she hadn't realized what she had said. "Sorry." Imogen practically kicked herself.

"Listen we need to talk." Becky started, the other girl looked at her waiting for what she was going to say. "I spoke with Adam and he told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, Imogen everything. He also told me why you guys made out."

"He did?" Imogen didn't think Adam was going to be man enough to come clean. Guys usually deny everything and don't take responsibility for their actions, but Adam was different.

Becky nodded. " To be honest, I wasn't to happy about it but I'm trying to move on from it."

"Look Becky am sure Adam already apologized but am extremely sorry. I assure you it meant nothing."

"Don't apologize." Becky interrupted "I should be the one apologizing." Imogen didn't comprehend. "Am sorry for telling Adam to stay away from you. I guess I was just scared about spending our first summer apart."

"Its okay. Adam is a really good friend. He's one of the few I have left because the rest of them had graduated."

Becky finally realized that Imogen didn't want anything with Adam just a friendship. "Well now you have another friend here." Becky smiled. Imogen was happy because this meant that things could go back to the way they were or even better.

* * *

><p>The assembly went great. The student body was ecstatic for what the new semester home classes together and the ones that he didn't had with her, he was with his good friend Clare or with Drew so he didn't mind.<p>

"I saw you with Imogen. What was that all about?" Adam asked curiously while they were walking to homeroom.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about everything. I felt like I owed an apology to her."

"Really" Adam was truly surprised "And…?"

"I told her that she now has a new friend in me."

Adam smiled he thought he'd have to distance himself from Imogen. "So this means you're okay me hanging out with her?"

Becky nodded. "I trust you Adam and now I trust her."

"You're amazing." He said sincerely. They had arrived at their homeroom. Most of their friends were there. The couple sat next to each other. The rest of the day had been nearly perfect for everyone. They were all so excited to be seniors. The gang spent lunch together catching up on everything. After lunch was over Becky and Adam left the table, he volunteered to walk Beck to her next class. On his way back to literature Adam saw Luke rounding the corner "_Oh Boy" _he thought. Luke picked up his speed and stopped him.

"Not so fast Torres."

"What do you want?" Adam asked annoyed.

"I saw you earlier with my sister. Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" He said getting a bit agitated.

"Well what can I say, I have short-term memory." The shorter boy countered sarcastically.

When Luke saw Adam smirking he took hold of Adam's neck and bashed his head in a locker. "Maybe this can help you remember." He smirked and left felling proud of what he had done.

Adam took a bit to recover from the hit. He felt a ringing in his ears. It was all coming back, a sudden flashback from the accident. He brought both of his hands to his head and he felt his left brow was starting to bleed and getting swollen. Adam made his way to the nearest bathroom. He stayed inside the bathroom until he managed to stop the bleeding. He felt his phone vibrate they were two messages from Drew.

_*Where are you? – Andrew_

_*Skipping class on the first day is not a good start. (Mom's voice) Just kidding but seriously get your butt to class. – Andrew _

He sighed and exited the bathroom. Adam practically jogged to get to his class. He tried to make his way through an empty desk unnoticed, but he failed all eyes were on him.

"You're late Torres number two." Mr. Townsend said.

"Am sorry it wont happen again."

"You better. It's too early to be giving detention. Alright turn to page 156."

Adam hadn't noticed we sat behind Drew and right next Clare. Both of them wanted to ask him why he was late but they waited until class ended. As soon as the bell rang Drew turned around.

"Where the hell we…" he began to say and when he caught a look at Adam's face. "What happened who did this?" Drew finished examining Adam's face.

"I tripped and fell." He lied Adam didn't wanted Drew to get involved.

"Are you okay…" Clare walked behind him. Adam turned his face facing her.

"Oh my god Adam who did this?" she asked worried.

"Apparently he tripped and fell." Drew answered not believing a single word coming from Adam's mouth.

"Guys its nothing. I just wasn't careful enough."

"Adam come on we can tell when you're lying." Clare said.

"Fine. It was Becky's brother. He saw us together, he wasn't to happy about it as yu can see."

"That's it. Am gonna make sure he doesn't touch you again." Drew started to walk towards the door but Adam grabbed him.

"Drew, don't. This isn't your battle. Let it go."

"Adam I can't its my job to protect you. He's not gonna away with this."

"Trust me Andrew he won't."

Drew sighed and decided to follow Adam's orders. "Does Becky know this?" Clare asked.

"No she doesn't and am planning to keep it that way, so please let's keep this little accident to ourselves." Adam told them.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Clare countered.

* * *

><p>"Mom, were home" Adam said loudly as Drew, Dallas and him made their way to the basement. Audra went down to asked them how their day went. It took Audra a while to notice Adam's swollen brow. After that it was investigation time. She began asking how it happened what happened and if she needed to go to the school and have a chat with Mr. Simpson. The boys convinced their mom that it was an accident. She decided not to push it.<p>

"Mom I kinda want to ask you something." Adam said trying to change the subject.

"What is it?"

"I saw today that the basketball team is going to have tryouts and I was wondering if you would give me permission."

Mrs. Torres took a deep breath. "Adam you know how I feel about you playing sports, and besides you just got surgery. Don't you think you're pushing it a bit." Audra reasoned with him.

"I know I just wanted to let you know. Am gonna ask the doctor when we go to remove my stitches."

"Good idea. Based on what he says I'll discuss it with your father." Mrs. Torres said.

"I can deal with that." Adam smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Just letting you know this isnt the last stunt Luke has up his sleeve. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

After they finished their dinner Adam went to the basement to catch up on the latest Dr. Who episodes when suddenly he felt his phone buzzed, it was a text message from Becky.

"_Hey can I swing by your house?" – Becks _

He quickly replied after he responded he had a feeling something was not right. Adam's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking that came from the sliding door. "_That was fast."_ He thought. Adam walked to the door and as soon as he opened it Becky crashed into Adam's arms. He could tell she had been crying. They stood still for a while but Adam moved her to the couch.

"Becks what's wrong? What happened?" he asked with concern in his voice. Becky took a deep breath. She was visibly calmer than when she arrived. Becky lifted her head so she could look Adam in the eyes when she noticed his brow was swollen.

"Adam what happened to you?" She finally spoke.

"It's nothing important I'll tell you later." He told her as he soothed Becky's back. "Now tell me Becks what's bothering you?"

"I had to get away from them. Luke kept on saying to mom and dad how wrong we are for each other. He even tried to convince them into sending me back to Florida to live with my grandmother."

"Your brother is a jerk that's nothing new." He tried making her smile, which failed.

"I fell" He said too quickly.

Becky gave him a look she could tell he was lying. "Adam" she said.

"Okay okay. I had a brief encounter with Luke. He saw us together at school I guess he wasn't too happy about it." Adam looked at Becky and tears were flowing. "Hey, don't cry am okay. This is nothing."

"No it's not okay Adam you barely made it out of an accident. This little stunt could've sent you to the hospital. He's going to hear me when I get home." Becky said getting angrier.

"Becky please just drop it. Am okay. We have to be the bigger person in this situation."

"If the prize of being the bigger person is you getting hurt I don't care lowering myself to his level."

Adam got closer to her and put his arm on her shoulder pulling her into his chest. She rested he head on his chest. They stayed silent for a bit.

"Adam I think we should stop seeing each other." The blonde said breaking the silent. "I could not forgive myself if Luke hurt you. I think it's for the best for the both of us." She lifted her head to face Adam.

"Becks do you really want this?" his tone of voice getting lower.

"Everyone will be happy." Becky said sniffling.

"Who's everyone? Because I don't think you and I are gonna be happy with this decision." Adam took Becky's hand. "Becky we tried be apart from each other and it didn't work out for either of us. Look I've told you before. This isn't gonna be easy but I'm not ready to walk away from you."

"What are we gonna do Adam?" Becky said, laying her head on Adam's chest again.

"Right now we take it one day at a time. Your brother is going to get over the fact that am not going anywhere. He kissing her hair inhaling her scent. "You need to promise me something Becks?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never doubt _us _again."

"I promise." She smiled and cuddled closer to him.

The couple hadn't realized they had fallen asleep in each other's arm. It was 11:00, Becky woke up disoriented, and she realized she was still and the Torres's basement. Becky grabbed all her stuff as quietly as she could. She glanced at Adam who was sleeping peacefully, she kissed his forehead lightly and left.

Next morning Adam woke up in the basement and he remembered that Becky was with him. He wasn't sure if she had spent the night with him. Adam searched for his phone and he had a text message from Becky.

"_Adam I had to leave to my house because I didn't want to get in more trouble than I am already. Sorry I didn't wake you were sleeping so beautifully. See you tomorrow at school. :) – Becks_

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was uneventful. The teachers were beginning to cramp them up with work and between that and helping Drew with his presidency Adam was looking forward to the weekend. Mainly because today, Friday was the day he was going to the hospital to get his cast and stitches removed. 3 o'clock couldn't come fast enough. The final bell rang and his mother was already parked outside waiting for him. Drew and Dallas wanted to come but they were stuck planning the beach bash dance. When they arrived at the hospital they took a seat in the waiting room until his name was called.<p>

"Adam Torres." The nurse called. "The doctor will see you now."

Adam and his mom made their way to the office.

"There's my favourite patient." Dr. Thomas greeted them.

"Hi doctor." Audra said.

"Ready to be shirtless?" The doctor asked excited.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled.

Adam laid on the gurney as the doctor began removing his stitches from his chest. After Dr. Thomas finished with the stitches, he brought a saw-like instrument to remove the cast from his hand.

"That should do it." The doctor said and he brought a mirror to Adam so he could watch the final outcome. Adam's smile was bigger than a kid on a Christmas Day.

"I take it you are happy." Audra said smiling at her son.

"Happy? There's no way to describe how am feeling." He said slowly running his hands through his new flat chest.

"Do have any questions regarding anything?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"I have one." The doctor looked at the boy. "Can I play sports? Like basketball?"

"You have about one more week of recovery, but after that I don't see why not."

"So it's safe for him to play." Audra interrupted.

"Yes. You have nothing to worry. Any more questions?"

"No, that would be all."

"Well then I'll see you next week. Take care." The doctor shook Audra's and Adam's hand and the left his office.

* * *

><p>Back home at dinner all of them were talking about how their day went. Then Omar Torres announced that he and his wife had discussed Adam's future regarding basketball. They approved although Audra was a bit nervous, but Omar convinced her into it. He reasoned with her, told her that if they both saw Adam's security affected that they would take him off the team.<p>

"The minute I see both of you slacking off because of basketball you're out. Deal?" Audra warned.

Dallas nodded as he took a bite of chicken to his mouth.

"You ma'am have yourself a deal." Adam said taking his hand and gesturing a hand shake with his mom.

* * *

><p>The next morning Adam waited Becky on the steps outside of Degrassi. He couldn't wait for her to see him. As he saw a van approached and stopped Adam saw the perky blonde step out. Luke got out right after her, but he walked past the couple.<p>

"Becks." Adam said hugging her quickly.

"Adam you look amazing." She said taking a look at him.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself. Shall we?" he said opening the front doors.

They walked to Becky's locker first. "So I was thinking..." Adam started.

"Oh that's never good." Becky said joking.

Adam gave her a look, but then they both started laughing. "As I was saying, do you want get something to eat after school? I mean if you want to?"

"Adam Torres are you asking me out?"

"I guess I am." He said proudly.

"I'd love to get something to eat with you."

"Then it's settled. I'll meet you at the steps after school." The couple walked into their first class. The rest of the day ran smoothly. People noticed Adam's change he even caught a couple of girls looking at him, but he didn't pay too much attention. He had Becky and that's all that mattered. Finally the final bell ring Adam went to his locker and packed everything up and walked to the steps. Couple of minutes after Becky was behind him.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked as he interlaced his hand with hers. Becky nodded and when they started to make their way down the steps.

Becky looked to her right and recognized her parent's van. The van stopped. Adam just froze he thought her parents were going to get mad, but something was off about this. Someone got out of the back. His world just stopped he had recognized this guy from somewhere.

"Becky..." The boy said approaching her.

It was Todd.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Adam was in his locker unloading his books when someone covered his eyes.

"Can you guess who it is?" Becky said surprising him.

Adam smiled as he recognized her voice. "Is it Drew?" He said joking.

"Real funny", Becky removed her hands from his eyes, he turned around and gave her hug. "I'm sorry for having to cancel yesterday I had no idea Todd was going to come to Toronto. Apparently he had made plans with Luke to come visit something about being interested in attending a college over here, but that doesn't matter I'll make it up to you."

Yesterday both of them were surprised with the arrival of Todd. Adam felt like someone had dropped a bucket of cold water on him. Needless to say their date at The Dot had to be canceled. Adam went straight to his house, he tried his best not to think about Todd's arrival but he didn't succeed. When Drew and Dallas got home Adam told them what had happened and they both told him to try his best and look past this.

"Its okay. You don't have to say sorry. Are you free any day this week?" He gave her a warm smile. Adam didn't want to sound to insecure so he did what he know best, bottle things up. The couple kept making their way to the classroom.

"Today I have to go home after school is over because my family have a dinner planned. But tomorrow I'm free."

"Perfect then tomorrow it is."

"It's a date." Becky said while both of them entered the classroom.

* * *

><p>After their first two classes of the day Adam walked Becky to her next classroom and made his way to history. He noticed that Perino hadn't arrived. He made his way to Clare.<p>

"Hey." Clare greeted him.

"Hi" Adam replied taking a seat.

"So, how was your date with Miss Baker?"

"It didn't happen. Her parents came to pick her up with Todd." He said with a hint of disappointment.

"Todd? As in, summer lifeguard that you obsessed over and that cost you your relationship, Todd?" Clare inquired.

"Same one."

Clare didn't take long enough to notice that this upset her friend. "What is he doing here?"

"Apparently the United States doesn't have enough colleges and he is interested in coming to Toronto." Adam said sarcastically, " I bet he and Luke had this whole thing planned."

"Forget about them, they're idiots. You'll be with Becky dancing on Friday at the Beach Bash." Clare finished and Adam sighed "You asked her to the dance right?" She looked at him.

"That was kind of the whole thing I asked her yesterday to eat. I was going to ask her, but Todd got in the way. But don't worry tomorrow she said she was free after school so I'll asked her tomorrow." Adam explained.

"That's better." She said.

They heard the classroom door close. "All right people. Open your book and turn to page 372." Perino ordered.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day ran smoothly. As the final bell ran Becky waited for Adam to say good-bye to him and then she got on the bus with her brother.<p>

"Mom. Were home." Luke announced.

"I'm in the kitchen." Mrs. Baker replied loudly.

Becky and Luke walked to the kitchen. "Need any help?" Becky asked brightly.

"No, thank you sweetie. Why don't you guys go upstairs and start on your homework and when you finish come down and set the table." Their mother said.

"Where's Todd?" Luke asked.

"He's with your father running some errands."

Dinnertime came, all five were enjoying the meal Mrs. Baker had put together.

"How was school?" Mr. Baker asked slicing a piece of meat.

"Good. Hockey practices just started and I can't wait for the season to start." Luke responded. He had a feeling this year they were going to make it to the playoffs.

"And how was your day Becky?" Her father asked. Becky lifted her head.

"I've been busy with student council. The dance is this Friday and there still a lot to be done."

"Right the welcome back dance. Did you guys have dates already?" Mrs. Baker asked her children.

"I asked a girl from the cheer squad her name is Mellissa." Luke responded.

"How about you Todd are you going?"

He shook his head. "I don't have any one to go with."

"Luke you should find him a date. Show him around a little bit." Mr. Baker suggested. Luke nodded.

Mrs. Baker noticed her daughter was playing with her food. "Becky do you have a date for the dance?"

"Well, kind of. I mean he hasn't asked yet." She answered.

"I have an idea. Why doesn't Todd accompany to the dance. That way you both have dates." Mrs. Baker suggested.

"That's a great idea. Why I didn't thought about it before?" Luke added and smirked at Todd.

Becky looked at her mother. She knew her intentions. Her mother would take any chance to try and separate Becky from Adam.

"I mean I guess we could go together. If you want." Todd said.

"Then it's settled." Mr. Baker concluded.

"Sure, why not. Mom, Dad can I be excused?"

"Everything okay buttercup?"

"Yes dad I'm fine I guess I'm just tired with all the planning." She stood from the table and took her dishes to the sink and headed upstairs. _"What I'm going to do?" _was all she kept thinking.

* * *

><p>The next morning Becky arrived to school not having a clue on how she would tell Adam that she was going to the dance with Todd. Becky went straight to her locker. She wanted to avoid Adam until she knew what to tell him.<p>

"Hey." Becky heard someone say from behind when she turned around there he was, the boy she wanted to avoid.

"Good Morning Adam Torres." She said half smiling. She had to get better at pretending everything was all right.

"You didn't stop by my locker. Everything okay?" he asked concerned taking one of her hands.

Becky nodded. "I guess I'm just distracted. With all of the dance stuff."

"Speaking of dance," Adam looked at her "I was going to wait till later at The Dot, but why wait? Becky Baker would you care to be my date to the dance on Friday?" He said smiling, but his smile didn't last long because he saw because eyes falling to the floor.

"Actually Adam. My parents kinda set me up with Todd." She said almost whispering. Becky knew this would devastate Adam. "Please don't be mad." She told him.

Adam took a deep breath. "You know what. It's okay I'm not mad. Its not your fault right?" Of course he was. Actually he was furious. Adam knew this little scheme had Luke and Todd's name all over it.

"Are you sure?" Becky asked incredulously, she expected a repeat of summer but instead she got a calm, cool, collected Adam.

"Positive." He answered smiling, intertwining their fingers together. He was good at hiding his true emotions. "Come we have classes to attend to."

Adam was silent in his first classes. Mostly because his mind was not in the classroom, his mind was playing tricks on him. When he got out of his first two classes of the day, which were with Becky he went on his own way. Adam was walking to his next class when he saw Todd at a distance. He wasn't sure what he was doing in school but he didn't care because he needed to have a talk with him.

Adam cleared his throat. "Hey Todd, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure what's up?" he smirked; Todd had an idea of what Adam wanted to talk about.

"I just want to say I admire your determination. I mean Becky turned you down in Florida don't you see she's not in to you." Adam told him trying to get a reaction out of him.

Todd's expression changed this was a punch to his pride. "That's not it man. Once she's with a real man she'll be all over me." He said smirking.

Adam closed the distance between them. "If you hurt her…" he clenched his teeth.

"And you'll do what, tough guy" Todd said getting closer. "Don't worry, when we have sex I'll be gentle, I promise." Todd said with his signature smirk on his face.

That was the last straw for Adam. It took every ounce in him not to beat this guy until he got tired.

"Todd what are you doing here?" Becky said approaching the pair. The two of them pulled away from each other, but they kept staring at each other.

"Luke called, asked if I could bring him a book." Todd spoke trying to convince Becky.

Becky nodded, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" Adam responded too quickly. " I was just telling Todd where he could find Luke."

"Anyway I'm off to find your brother. See you at the house." Todd walked away.

Adam offered to walk Becky to next class.

"Are you okay?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, I'm good just a bit tired."

"Me too. Thank God the teachers are going easy on us." She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Adam broke his silence. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Anything Adam."

"Could you not go to the dance with Todd?" he stopped and looked at Becky directly.

"Why not?" Becky got a little defensive. "You don't trust me?"

Adam sighed, "I trust you. It's him I don't trust." He tried to reason with her.

"I wasn't the one who cheated remember" Becky backfired knowing that was a low blow.

Adam looked at her "You don't get it do you? He's trying to get with you like he tried on summer and Luke is helping him. They don't understand you and I are together." Adam said to her hoping she would understand.

"But that's the thing, were not." As soon as she finished her sentence she regretted it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

Adam's face went from anger to hurt in a matter of seconds. "I'm sure you didn't. Have fun with you date." He walked without looking back.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey sorry I took so long. I've been procrastinating. Anyways thanks to all the people who have taken the time to read the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
